Naruto's Hollywood Hits: She's not bad, She's just drawn that way
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto is hired by Maroon Cartoon Studios for a photoshoot with Jessica Rabbit to celebrate the opening of a museum dedicated to Eddie Valiant's late actor. Through the photoshoot, Naruto and Jessica become quick friends before taking a more passionate turn in their newfound relationship. NarutoxJessica. AU. Pleased R&R if enjoyed. Now available on Archive of Our Own.


Welcome to the 1st installment of my new crossover miniseries named **_Naruto's Hollywood Hits_** , where Naruto meets some of the most attractive women from well-known animated movies and the first of which is the sexy Jessica Rabbit of **_Who Framed Roger Rabbit_** fame. To my knowledge, this is the third Naruto/Jessica Rabbit story ever written with the authors **_Kyuubi16_** and **_Admiral Kunkka_** preceding me with their own Naruto/Jessica lemons written a couple of years ago.

Though this miniseries will be trilogy of three stories only, I'll bet you'll all love Naruto getting on it with the women **_Sketchfan_** and I have selected for him. Who are the other two women Naruto will be paired with in the other stories, you ask? You'll find out by reading and hopefully, you'll enjoy this fun story.

Without further ado, let's get reading and please review if you enjoy. So, lights, camera, lemons, and action!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Naruto_** or **_Who Framed Roger Rabbit._**

 **Note:** For obvious reasons, Jessica isn't married to Roger nor does she know him personally though her surname is still Rabbit.

* * *

 _Interviewing the Star_

 _Raptorcloak: We're here once again with Naruto._

 _Naruto: Good to see you, RC._

 _Raptorcloak: Always a pleasure to see you too, Naruto._

 _Naruto: So, what do you have in store this time?_

 _Raptorcloak: In this series, you'll be paired with women from famous animated movies in a trilogy._

 _Naruto: A trilogy, huh?_

 _Raptorcloak: That's based of the fact that all the best movies ever made are trilogies such as Star Wars, The Hobbit, Jurassic Park, and Sam Raimi's Spiderman movies (Damn you, Sony)_

 _Naruto: That logic works pretty well. Well, who's first?_

 _Raptorcloak: Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit._

 _Naruto (excited): She's super-hot!_

 _Raptorcloak: And perfect to start off the series, too._

 _Naruto: Who are the other two movie characters I'll be paired up with?_

 _Raptorcloak: You'll find out at the end of the story._

 _Naruto: Sounds great!_

* * *

 **DIRECTED BY: RAPTORCLOAK  
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: SKETCHFAN**

* * *

Naruto sat in a limousine as it drove to Los Angeles, California and he sat in the back of it looking around. He had been hired to participate in a photoshoot with a woman named Jessica Rabbit to honor a memorial museum that was meant to honor late, great actor Bob Hoskins and he, being a fan of the man's work, was honored to do it.

"Eh, what's up, Doc? You ever been to Hollywood before" The driver, Bugs Bunny, asked as he munched on a carrot stick.

"No, Bugs, I've never been there before." Naruto answered.

"Well, I gotta tell ya, there are a lot of screwballs there so try to keep your head down." Bugs said.

"I've heard that a lot but how bad could it be." Naruto smiled and Bugs did the same.

"That's the spirit." Bugs said.

"By the way, you've worked with Hoskins before. What was he like?" Naruto asked.

"He was one of the greatest guys I've ever worked with and one sharp actor to boot." Bugs smiled.

"Sounds just like him." Naruto smiled as the limo arrived in L.A by the afternoon and Bugs stepped out of it before opening the door. He got out of it and looked at his surroundings in wonderment at being in Hollywood.

"Thanks, Bugs." Naruto said as he put his backpack on.

"Don't mention it." Bugs said before several cartoon characters came rushing.

"I'd tought I taw…I did! I did! I did tee Naruto Uzumaki!" Tweety excitedly said as he flew around Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, Tweety." Naruto grinned.

"Welcome to Toontown, Mr. Naruto!" Mickey Mouse said.

"Hello to you, too, Mickey!" Naruto said as he shook the iconic mouse's hand.

"We're all looking forward to your big photoshoot." Minnie Mouse said.

"That makes two of us." Naruto smiled.

"E-e-e-excuse, Mr. U-u-u-u-Uzumaki, can't I have your John Hancock, p-p-p-please?" Porky Pig asked as he presented a Viz Media poster of Naruto.

"Sure!" Naruto smiled as he signed the poster.

"T-t-t-thank you!" Porky gratefully said.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said.

"Outta the way! Let the ducktor take a look!" A familiar voice said as Daffy Duck pushed his way through the crowd and Bugs smiled.

"At it again, aren't you Daffy?" Bugs smiled.

"Zip it, Bunny, I've got business with him." Daffy said as he pulled a lever and Naruto found he was atop a chair that extended into the sky.

 _"Why does this seem so familiar?"_ Naruto thought.

"Oh, that's a little too high." Sylvester said as he tried to grab Tweety but missed and was met with an ACME anvil to the face.

"Pad Puddy Tat." Tweety said as three birds flew around a lump on Sylvester's head and he looked around.

"Well, going down!" Daffy said as he pulled the lever again before doing his trademark laugh and Naruto yelled as the chair flew back down. It crashed against the earth with a shake and Daffy noticed it was empty.

"What? Where'd he go?" Daffy said; not aware that Naruto was doing a handstand on his head. He eventually looked up and reared up a mallet.

"Gotcha!" Daffy said as he swung it at Naruto and ended up smacking himself in the head with it once the blonde dodged it. The other toons laughed as Daffy toppled over and lie on the ground groaning.

"Very funny; let's all laugh at the duck." Daffy said.

"That may have worked on Michael Jordan but not me, Daffy." Naruto said to the duck and Bugs laughed.

"Gee, ain't I a stinker?" Bugs laughed and then Daffy then realized that his rival had told Naruto about him before they arrived.

"You're despicable!" Daffy complained.

"Not the first time I've heard that." Bugs chuckled before he began to guide Naruto to the Maroon Cartoons Studio. He entered a hallway and Bugs pointed to a doorway.

"He's right down that way." Bugs said

"Thanks for the lift, Bugs." Naruto said.

"Eh, don't mention it, Doc. Besides, as long as you're here, I'm to drive you anywhere." Bugs said.

"Got it." Naruto said as he shook Bugs' hand.

"Well, I'd stick around but I got other matters to attend to." Bugs said.

"Oh, Bun-Bun! Where are you?" A feminine voice called out from afar.

"Coming, Lola!" Bugs called back before taking his leave and Naruto walked down the hallway before knocking on the door. An assistant opened the door and smiled at him.

"Ah, Mr. Maroon, Mr. Uzumaki is here." The assistant said as she welcomed Naruto.

"Perfect, send him in." Maroon said and Naruto found said man sitting at his desk.

"Welcome to Maroon Cartoon Studios, Naruto." Maroon said as he stood up to shake Naruto's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Maroon." Naruto said.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Maroon's assistant asked.

"No, thanks." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto, I'll cut to the chase. Bob Hoskins was one of the greatest actors in this business to work with and we intend to honor his memory with this museum in the best way possible." Maroon said.

"Count me in." Naruto said.

"Good. Now, you'll be working with Jessica Rabbit for three days for this photoshoot and with both of your great publicities, you'll bring more than enough people to the opening of Hoskins' museum.." Maroon said.

"Is she here now?" Naruto asked.

"No, you'll meet her soon but tell me, son, have you eaten yet?" Maroon asked.

"No, I haven't." Naruto answered.

"Well, Naruto, since this is your first time being in America, I'm gonna take to one of the best restaurants in Toontown and that's where you'll meet Jessica." Maroon offered.

"Sounds great!" Naruto smiled.

"But first, let's get you settled." Maroon said before he had Bugs drive Naruto to a hotel suite where he dropped off his luggage and he was taken to a restaurant. As he sat at the dinner table with Maroon, he looked up to see Holli Would pouring him some lemonade and she smiled at him.

"Hey, hot stuff, I hear you're gonna be working with Jessica Rabbit." Holli smiled.

"Yes, I am. What about her?" Naruto asked.

"For starters, try being able to keep your eyes from bugging out of your head the first minute you see her." Holli said.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked and Holli pointed to Jessica approaching as his eyes grew wide at her.

"Hey, bub, I told you not to do that. She may not look it but barely enough guys as it is give that dame the respect she deserves." Holli said and Naruto surveyed her features.

 _* **Why Don't You Do Right?** By Amy Irving plays*_

Jessica was a tall, voluptuous woman with a curvy and slender hourglass figure with a narrow waist, huge and broad hips. She had fair skin and long, luxurious red hair with side bangs that covered her right eye.

Her green eyes were heavy-lidded and seductive with long dark lashes and accented by shimmering lavender eyeshadow.

Her nose was fairly small, especially in relation to her full, red pouting lips. Her ensemble consisted of a red sequined strapless dress that revealed much of her cleavage with a low back, sweetheart neckline and high thigh slit. In addition, she wore matching red pumps, elegant purple opera gloves and gold stud earrings

"Wow." Naruto lowly said and Holli chuckled before leaving.

"Aw, Jessica, I'm glad you could make it." Maroon said as he shook Jessica's hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Maroon and you must be Naruto Uzumaki." Jessica smiled.

"Yes." Naruto answered before he stood up to shake Jessica's hand and she calmly smiled at him.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Naruto." Jessica smiled and Naruto began to smile as he broke out of his star struck gaze as he smiled back.

"Me, too, Jessica." Naruto said as Jessica sat next to him and they spoke to Maroon as their food arrived later.

"What time does the photoshoot begin tomorrow?" Naruto said before biting a bread roll.

"A quarter past twelve in the afternoon." Maroon answered.

"That sounds like a good time, don't you think, Jessica?" Naruto asked.

"I certainly think it's a good idea." Jessica smiled.

"That sounds swell." Maroon smiled.

"Say, Jessica?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Jessica asked.

"Where's Roger?" Naruto asked.

"Probably helping out with writing the prequel to the movie we starred in together back in '88." Jessica said.

"Oh, I figured since he's your husband and all, I was sure he'd be here." Naruto said and Maroon laughed.

"Naruto, Roger isn't Jessica's husband." Maroon said.

"He's not?" The surprised Naruto said and Jessica chuckled.

"Because both of our last names are Rabbit and we were portrayed as a married couple in that movie, most people tend to think we're an actual couple." Jessica explained.

"Oh, will he be part of the photoshoot, too, then?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, there was reunion of our movie's cast and crew just a few days ago that we all took pictures for where the museum will be." Jessica explained.

"I won't get to meet him then?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Roger is a busy guy, so there's no telling. In fact, seeing him at the reunion thing was the first time I'd seen him since the movie." Maroon said.

"Tell me, Jessica, what was Bob Hoskins like in person? See, I asked Bugs this a while back but you probably knew him better since you worked with him in more scenes." Naruto said and Jessica smiled in recollection of working with him.

"Bob was a complete gentleman and a thrill to work with." Jessica said.

"Did he have any favorite scenes of the movie?" Naruto asked and Jessica chuckled.

"He enjoyed the experience of the film itself and working with everyone in the film." Jessica said and Naruto continued asking questions about Hoskins as both she and Maroon smiled; knowing how much he respected the late actor.

Once dinner was over, Naruto stood by the limousine and looked to see Jessica standing next another one being driven by Betty Boop.

"Good night, Naruto, I look forward to working with you." Jessica said.

"See you tomorrow, Jessica." Naruto smiled and Jessica softly did the same as she entered her limousine and it took off driving.

"Well, doc, you sure made an impression on Jessica." Bugs smiled as he drove Naruto back to the hotel.

"Speaking of impressions how's Lola?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, she's doing fine. Talkative as ever but she's doing ok." Bugs said.

"I can tell that much from hearing her earlier." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, that's Lola for you." Bugs said as he arrived at the hotel and Naruto got out of the limo to find the Nerdluck group standing in front of him.

"Well, ain't you fellas a sight for sore eyes?" Bugs said.

"We seek the one called Naruto Uzumaki." Pound asked.

"Yeah, is he around?" Bang asked.

"Hey, this guy looks like Naruto. Maybe he can take us to him." Blanko said while observing Naruto, who looked to Bugs.

"Let me handle this." Naruto whispered and Bugs remained quiet.

"Yes, Mister, can you tell us where Naruto is?" Nawt asked.

"What do you want with him?" Naruto asked.

"We want to play basketball with him and prove we're still good at it." Bupkus said.

"Why do you think Naruto is good at basketball?" The shinobi asked.

"If he can save the world, he's surely good at sports." Bang said.

"Yeah, do you know what he looks like?" Pound asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki…Naruto Uzumaki…does he have spiky yellow hair and blue eyes like mine?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" The Nerdlucks asked.

"Does he wear a shinobi headband with a leaf symbol like mine?" Naruto asked.

"Uh-huh!" The Nerdlucks said in affirmation.

"And does he say Believe It all the time like this?" Naruto said before saying his trademark line.

"Yes!" The Nerdlucks said.

"Sorry, never heard of him." Naruto said and the Nerdlucks all groaned before taking their leave as he and Bugs looked on. It wasn't that he didn't like them as his reasoning stemmed from never having played basketball before and even if he did, it wouldn't be a fair match with him being taller than them.

"Well, you sure know your **_Space Jam_** stuff, don't you?" Bugs smiled.

"Give me a reason not to." Naruto smiled and Bugs smiled before he went into the hotel.

 _The next day_

Naruto sat in his hotel room after he showered and donned his clothes before going to the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Droopy as the elevator and Naruto entered it.

"Going down." Droopy plainly said before the elevator flew down to the lobby floor and Naruto's almost buckled over before regaining his balance.

"Have a nice day." Droopy said as Naruto slowly walked out of the elevator and walked out to the limo where Bugs was waiting. He got into it and drove to the museum where Jessica awaited him.

"This way, Naruto." Jessica said as she led him into the museum and as they walked through it, Naruto looked to see posters of Hoskins' films and he smiled at them. In the center of museum was a statue of Hoskins in his Eddie Valiant attire with a statue of Roger Rabbit standing next to him and Naruto looked in awe at it.

"That is incredible." Naruto said.

"It is, isn't it?" Jessica said as Daisy Duck arrived with a camera in her hand.

"Hello, there, Mrs. Rabbit and Mr. Uzumaki, I'll be taking your photos for today." Daisy said.

"So, Daisy, what'll we do?" Naruto asked.

"If I can just get the two of you to move closer to one another…" Daisy said and Naruto and Jessica closed the distance between them. He was then instructed to rest his arm on her other shoulder and he eventually did as asked.

"Smile, you two." Daisy said before taking their picture and the next couple of photographs had Naruto standing closer to Jessica. Though she wasn't bothered by him by so close, the fact that he was touching such an attractive woman such as her made him blush and his hand resting on her small waist didn't help matters either.

"Closer, Mr. Uzumaki." Daisy said and Naruto realized how close Jessica's chest was to him. He nervously leaned closer and the duck moved her hand back and forth.

"Closer, please." Daisy said and Naruto was an inch away from Jessica's chest by the time he accomplished her request. She snapped the picture and announced the photo session for the day was over.

"Well done, Naruto." Jessica said as Daisy packed up the camera equipment.

"Thanks, Jessica." Naruto smiled while blushing.

"Are you nervous?" Jessica asked.

"No, I'm fine." Naruto said.

"Are you free?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not doing anything later, so yes." Naruto said.

"Care to let me show you around?" Jessica asked.

"I'll be happy to." Naruto said and after they left the museum, they entered the limousine as Jessica instructed Bugs to drive them. As Bugs started the engine, Daffy snuck behind the limo with a wrench in his hand and chuckled deviously.

 _"I'll show this Naruto guy I'm a better host."_ Daffy said as he prepared to strike the back of the limo and smoke fueled the tailpipe as it drove off. It flew into Daffy's face and Bugs smugly smiled as he looked at the rearview mirror.

Bugs drove them to the movie theater from the scene where Valiant and Roger hid out and watched a couple of classic cartoons from both Disney and Warner Bros alike. With Jessica's celebrity status, she had her own private box and she came here to escape the life of a celebrity.

Though Naruto found the cartoons entertaining, he enjoyed Jessica's company and she did the same. Next, they drove around Los Angeles with Jessica showing him around and visiting different spots.

"Hey, Jessica, have you starred in any other movies?" Naruto asked while they sat in front of a park fountain and chatted.

"No, I haven't." Jessica said as she got up and Naruto drank from a sprite bottle.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Most people seem to want me to be a villainous type character but I can't see myself being evil." Jessica said.

"Yeah, you're not bad at all." Naruto said and Jessica struck a sultry pose while looking back at him.

"I'm just drawn that way." Jessica answered and though he wasn't sure if she purposely said her trademark line just to entertain him or merely stated her opinion, he couldn't help but smile. The animated redhead smiled back at him and he nodded.

"No denying that." Naruto smiled.

"Besides, the film business has gotten pretty unstable in recent years so I'm pretty sure I'm better off the way I am now." Jessica said.

"Well, there's that but did you ever have your own Hollywood star?" Naruto asked.

"No but I did receive plenty of rewards for best leading actress." Jessica said.

"Doesn't surprise me." Naruto said and Jessica sat back next to him.

"Well, today was a good day for a photo shoot." Jessica said as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah, Maroon said I should wear something special on the final day of the photoshoot." Naruto said.

"For Hoskins' sake, I'd recommend something you don't wear everyday but special." Jessica said and Naruto began to wonder about what he should wear. Later, Bugs drove them to her home and she exited the limo.

"See you tomorrow, Jessica!" Naruto smiled and she turned around with her usual relaxed smile before putting her fingertips on her lip. She proceeded to blow him an animated kiss that flew towards him and landed on his lower left cheek.

"Goodbye, Naruto." Jessica answered before going inside her house and Naruto blushed before grinning with Bugs smiling on. As he was drove back to his suite, he was lost in thought at the kiss mark still being on his face and he stayed like this on the way back.

After he got out of the limo, he walked into the lobby and continued to be lost in thought. Naruto bumped into Foghorn Leghorn and the rooster turned around to see him.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said.

"I say, son, I say, son, ya gotta watch where you're going." Leghorn said.

"Sorry again but I…" Naruto said.

"Son, you gotta pay more attention. Keep your eyes on the prize and focus, I say!" Leghorn said.

"He gets it, Leghorn!" Sylvester said as he approached from a nearby bar.

"See here, the young'un ought to know where he's going. Hear me, see where he's going." Leghorn said.

"But…" Naruto and Sylvester tried to say.

"Eyes front, son. I said, eyes front!" Leghorn said.

"But…but…" Naruto and Sylvester tried to say again.

"Clear his head, I say! Clear his head and another thing…" Leghorn rambled on before Sylvester picked up a nearby mallet and raised it in the air as the rooster continued talking nonstop.

"Aw….Shaddap!" Sylvester shouted before clocking Leghorn over the head and he fell onto the floor.

"Is that all you have to do for him to be quiet?" Naruto asked.

"Sufferin' succotash! For over 50 years, this is the only way I know how to make him shut up." Sylvester said as Leghorn lie on the ground with stars spinning around the bump on his head. Naruto thanked the cat and went back up to his room.

 _The next day_

Naruto arrived at the museum and met Jessica before they took their photos. This time, he was relaxed until her chest once again pressed against him and he blushed for the entire photoshoot.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Jessica asked.

"I'll be ok, Jessica." Naruto said as they exited the museum and they were met Maroon outside.

"Good work, you two. I've no doubt Hoskins would be smiling right now." Maroon said.

"Thank you for that, Maroon." Naruto beamed and then, he noticed Cobra Commander angrily storming down the street.

"I wonder what his problem is." Naruto thought aloud.

"I hear he's been laid off for quite a while." Maroon said and a small brown puppy wondered into his path sniffing the ground. Cobra Commander lowly snarled at the puppy and reared his leg back.

"Oh my god! He's gonna hurt it!" Naruto said as he sprang forward at the villain and his attention was guided from the pup to the shinobi flying at him. He was met with a 360 split hook kick to the head that sent him twisting in the air as he fell to the ground and the dog scampered behind the blonde.

"Why you little!" Naruto said as he pinned Cobra Commander to the ground and violently punched the fiend while slamming the back of his head into the earth. Maroon walked over to the scene and tried to calm the blonde down.

"Naruto, I'm sure its all…just…just...an act." Maroon said as Naruto punched Cobra Commander and he looked back at him with his Kurama-influenced eyes.

"How in the world is hurting a defenseless animal like this an act?!" Naruto demanded to know and he noticed a nearby camera crew filming the scene with Flint and Duke watching on with impressed smiles.

"Follow my lead." Flint said as he walked over to Naruto.

"Go with it." Duke instructed the camera crew to follow his lead as Flint shook Naruto's hand.

"Good work, son, you've saved this little fella from quite a painful time." Flint said as the puppy nuzzled Naruto's leg and he reverted to his normal appearance before petting it.

"Do you know this puppy?" Naruto asked as he rubbed its back.

"This little guy is our new tracking dog and judging from how he found this villain just in time, he's got quite a future ahead of him." Duke said and Naruto realized that Maroon was right about Cobra Commander being part of an act.

"So, this was all part of an act, after all, huh?" Naruto sheepishly asked.

"Finding him was but not this little guy getting hurt." Flint said as he handcuffed Cobra Commander and the villain wheezed.

"You fools!" He started to shout before a punch from Naruto knocked him out cold and he went limp.

"Well, Naruto, you've done well for this dog. In fact, countless animals die every year from abuse and we're glad you got here when you did." Duke pointed out as he picked up the puppy and petted its head.

"I already knew that." Naruto smiled.

"And knowing is half the battle." Flint said.

 _*GI Joe theme plays*_

Despite the somewhat corny line, Naruto smiled in agreement as the GI duo as they shook his hands and allowed him to hold the puppy as the camera crew took their photos. Jessica and Maroon smiled at his heartwarming chivalry towards the dog before he got into the limo.

"Well, Naruto, you're certainly good with animals, aren't you?" Jessica asked.

"I definitely can't let a dog get kicked like that, can I?" Naruto asked.

"Such a deep love of animals." Jessica said as she trailed her finger down his chin and he blushed.

"Go on. You're embarrassing me." Naruto smiled.

"You know, I've always found that pretty selfless to stick up for animals pretty selfless." Jessica smiled as she brushed her hand down his chest and felt his heartbeat.

"Hey, Jessica, do you know what you'll wear tomorrow to the final photoshoot?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I think you'll be surprised as well." Jessica said.

"Y'know, I might have something special to wear tomorrow, too." Naruto said as Bugs reached Jessica's house and stopped in front of it. She reached forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek while he blushed.

"I look forward to it." Jessica said as the door was opened and she exited the limo before sauntering away. Naruto smiled and once again lost in thought as Bugs started the engine only to be met with a shotgun barrel to the side of his head.

"Awight, wabbit. I've got you this time!' Elmer Fudd said as he pointed his shotgun at Bugs and the rabbit remained unfazed.

"That's right, it's rabbit season!" Daffy chimed in.

"On the contrary, it's rabbit season." Bugs calmly said.

"It is?" Elmer cluelessly asked.

"Don't' tell me you're falling for that again. It's rabbit season and this guy is a bona-fide example." Daffy said.

"Actually, it's duck season." Bugs said.

"Rabbit season!" Daffy said as he got in Bugs' face.

"Duck season." Bugs answered.

"Rabbit season!" Daffy said.

"Duck season." Bugs said again.

"Rabbit season!" Daffy answered.

"Rabbit season." Bugs said in reverse.

"Duck season!" Daffy foolishly answered.

"Rabbit season." Bugs answered.

"I say its duck season and I say fire!" Daffy answered before Elmer shrugged his shoulders and shot the duck. His beak spun around his head and he looked to Bugs with a glare.

"You're despicable." Daffy calmly said before falling to the ground and Elmer dragged him away before Bugs started the limo.

"How long is it before he recovers?" Naruto asked; knowing Daffy wouldn't stay down for long.

"With Daffy, there's no telling but he'll be good as new before you know it." Bugs said.

"That's a relief." Naruto said before thinking of Jessica and wondered what she'd be wearing tomorrow. While thinking of the animated redhead, he smiled from knowing that anything she wore would look glamourous and thought about it as he returned to the hotel.

 _Next day_

Maroon, Daisy and Donald Duck waited for Naruto and Jessica to arrive before their respective limos arrived. He stepped out wearing a plain kimono with black Magatama marks around the neck and he wore black sandals underneath with Jessica wearing a version of her usual dress with sparkles all over it and approached them.

"Jessica, your dress looks great!" Naruto said upon seeing her.

"Well, Naruto, I can certainly say the same about your stylish kimono and those impressive Magatama markings on it." Jessica smiled.

"Thank you." Naruto grinned as Maroon lead them through the museum and they took pictures in front a poster from the **_Balto_** movie. Next, they stood in front of another Eddie Valiant statue that had both Roger and Jessica's likeness added to it.

 _Later_

"All right, you two, this is the last photo!" Daisy said as Donald finished setting up the camera equipment.

"It's ready!" Donald said and Daisy instructed both Naruto and Jessica to once again get closer. She rested her arm on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they both smiled.

Compared to the previous days, Naruto felt relaxed with his hand touching Jessica and she didn't mind this in the least. Daisy smiled as she snapped the picture and nodded to them.

"That's a wrap!" Daisy said.

"Good work, you two. I've no doubt that opening day tomorrow will be great." Maroon said.

"What time does it open tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"First thing in the early afternoon." Maroon said.

"That sounds swell." Jessica said.

"Also, Naruto, your dog-saving yesterday wound up in the papers." Maroon said as he presented a newspaper with a photograph of Naruto kicking Cobra Commander.

"I'm not in any kind of trouble, am I?" Naruto asked.

"Anything but trouble, Naruto. In fact, your good publicity has grown and may lead to a bigger success tomorrow." Maroon said.

"Well, that's good." Naruto said and Jessica took his hand.

"Naruto, to celebrate, would you care for some carrot cake?" Jessica said.

"I'd love to try some." Naruto smiled and Jessica removed a slice of said cake from a min-fridge inside of her limo.

"Jessica, this tastes great! What's your secret?" Naruto asked upon tasting the slice and Jessica only smiled.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Jessica smiled and Naruto grinned at her as he finished the slice. Later, she took him to the Ink and Paint night club to celebrate.

"Well, Jessica, I hear you and Naruto have been working pretty closely." Holli said as she poured Jessica her drink.

"You better believe it, sister." Jessica said.

"So, just how close are you two?" Holli asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Jessica winked and Holli only smiled before sauntering off. As she left, Baby Herman arose from his baby carriage and smacked the doodle's rear end.

"Hey, toots. How about you and me find some place comfortable?" Baby Herman said and Holli instantly poured a bottle of rum on his head.

"Sorry, pipsqueak, I'm not into men who don't have anything big downstairs." Holli answered before he started bawling out of anger and gave her more reason not to be near him. Jessica looked to see Naruto return to their table and sat near her as Donald and Daffy fought while playing their respective pianos.

"Well, Jessica, this place sure is jumping, isn't it?" Naruto smiled.

"Sounds just about normal for here to me." Jessica agreed.

"Is that right?" Naruto asked.

"In this place, very much." Jessica answered and Naruto smiled at her before watching Daffy and Donald quarrel over their piano skills. The animated redhead looked at him for a while before nodding her head and softly placed her hand on his.

"Naruto." Jessica said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Would you care to follow me?" Jessica asked before standing up and Naruto followed her as she took him to her private dressing room. They entered the room and she closed the door behind her before locking it.

"Jessica, what are you doing?" Naruto said.

"You see, Naruto, we've both worked so hard this week that perhaps we should take some time to make ourselves comfortable." Jessica said as she placed the key on her mirror and sauntered over to Naruto.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto, we could do anything to relax. Anything." Jessica said as she approached Naruto and her breasts smothered his heart. Thanks to the lowly closed kimono, Naruto blushed as Jessica rested her hands on his shoulders and her olive eyes focused on his oceanic ones.

"Wow." Naruto mentioned to say as Jessica leaned in closer with her lips sensually moving closer to his and his heart thumped inside of his chest. Suddenly, his passion overtook him as he embraced Jessica and quickly placed her on a nearby bed.

She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back before their lips met with her chest pressing on him. Jessica removed her gloves and threw them to the side before rubbing Naruto's back.

They rolled around in bed until she was on top of him and she reached back to remove her pumps before doing the same to his sandals. Jessica lustfully stared at Naruto while they exchanged smiles and she brushed her fingers through his hair.

He slightly sat up and kissed Jessica's neck as she trailed her fingers through his locks until they settled on his whiskers. She traced them as he rubbed his tongue on her neck and their lips pressed against each other before their tongues started clashing.

Naruto and Jessica moaned as their tongues tasted and licked at one another. As they did this, the animated redhead slowly undid his sash and opened his kimono to feel his heart continued to beat.

He moaned from her hand resting on his chest and he moaned in the deep kiss while rubbing Jessica's backside. The blonde moaned as he pitted his tongue against her own and she felt satisfied at how strong he felt.

Getting caught in the moment; Naruto palmed Jessica's breasts and carefully massaged them as she moaned from this. She separated lips from him and this allowed him to pull down the front of her dress.

Jessica stood up and allowed her dress to fall off as she removed it to Naruto's amazement. She reached inside of her great cleavage and pulled out a bear trap before setting it in a nearby closet.

 _"That laserdisc version of the movie was right. She really doesn't wear anything underneath that dress, after all."_ Naruto thought to himself upon observing her bare body with glued eyes as she straddled him and framed his face once again.

"Nice booby trap." Naruto said.

"Better safe than sorry." Jessica sultrily answered before pulling his trousers down and straddled him. Naruto removed his kimono and reclaimed his hold on Jessica's breasts before rubbing them against one another.

Jessica moaned as she felt Naruto's fingers sinking into her ample flesh and he became aroused the moment her naked body. As he gently massaged and squeezed at her breasts, she reached down and stroked his manhood with her left hand.

Naruto listened to Jessica's aroused moans and groped her bosom as she sat astride him. She watched as he kneaded and fondled her while leaning forward.

He pressed them against one another and licked her breasts before his tongue traveled to her tit. Naruto's tongue licked against her buds as her great bosom was massaged and toyed with.

Jessica whimpered as his tongue tasted them before he started gnawing on her breast and he tweaked the tit closest to him. His canines gently gnawed and sank into her tumultuous flesh while he pulled at the bulb.

Naruto sat up and worked his teeth together on Jessica's mound as he placed his hand on her derriere. He gave it a squeeze and felt it up as she sat in his lap moaning with pleasure.

Listening to her seductive moans were music to Naruto's ears as he pleased her and her womanhood became wet with excitement. She blushed from his constant groping and felt how hard he became as a result.

Jessica panted and her luscious smile was cast onto Naruto as he gnawed on her bosom and moved onto the other orb. Still holding her breasts together, he ceased his nibbling and rubbed his lips on her aroused bulb.

He reached down and felt her womanhood before his fingers brushed her folds a single time. Naruto immediately felt her wetness and knew had the right idea of how excited she was.

Naruto lay Jessica on her back and kneaded her breasts while suckling her nipples. The redhead moaned from his teasing and her legs twitched from him her womanhood growing aroused.

She got back on top of him and displayed her pussy to him before he licked his lips. He leaned closer and licked at her clit while his hands reached up.

After Naruto resumed squeezing and groping at Jessica's grand chest, he rubbed his tongue against her nether region and kept her arousal growing by groping her. While she knew someone as strong as Naruto had to be impressive in bed, she hadn't expected him to be as good as he was and she watched as he licked her.

She looked back at Naruto's member and observed its full level of strength before temporarily getting distracted by his tongue licking against her folds. Jessica looked back at him and he addictively squeezed and toyed with her breasts.

His tongue slobbered and rubbed on her pussy until it steadily entered her. Jessica shivered as his tongue traveled into her womanhood and tasted her walls while she looked down at him.

Jessica moaned before her attention was returned to Naruto's stiffness and she looked longingly at it. He gripped her nipples and pulled on them while simultaneously tweaking them.

Naruto's tongue wagged and swayed about within Jessica's womanhood before he felt her hand softly running along his crotch. She brushed his hilt with her fingers and gave the tip a couple of strokes.

"You're feeling pretty hot down there, aren't you, Naruto." Jessica breathlessly said and he gave her a friendly stare that meant the same applied to her. She only smiled back at him and continued to stir her fingers on his hardness before mewling at his tongue travelling into her warmth.

Naruto's hands remained planted on what he was able to hold of Jessica's bosom and she knew it wouldn't be long before his teasing and licking took its toll on her. Her eyes sparkled in ecstasy as she moaned from him licking into her arousal and tasting her walls.

Just then, Jessica moaned as her juices flowed form her womanhood and Naruto steadily licked them up before she got up. She kneeled in front of the bed and Naruto moved closer until he sat on the edge.

Jessica wrapped her fingers around his member and began to stroke it. She smiled at it and licked the tip of it before kissing it.

As she pumped Naruto's erection, he smiled at her technique and she placed her mouth on it before placing her hand on his ballsac. He moaned as she rubbed his testicles and sucked off his hardness while tasting it.

Naruto sat still and felt the suction of Jessica's mouth working its' magic on his hardness with her tongue dancing on the head. She stroked the rest of his cock and pumped it until she freed it.

The blonde watched as she pressed her breasts together on it and he lie back in total pleasure as her bosom smothered his member. Jessica smiled at his reaction and started to caress her breasts together on his hardness.

Naruto immediately jerked his manhood upright and Jessica rubbed her tongue on the head of it once again. He loudly moaned as he drove his length into her great cleavage and her breasts bounced together on his hardness.

Jessica massaged Naruto's erection as it was drove into her breasts and she brushed her tongue on his foreskin. As it was lathered, he moaned with glee at the softness of her chest and she felt it throb within her great orbs.

The redhead moaned from how fast Naruto sent his length into her breasts and she slowly starting blowing on it. His member throbbed inside of her bosom and she awaited his eventual orgasm.

She didn't wait for much longer as Naruto's throbbing intensified and he loudly moaned as his hardness spasmed. Jessica watched as his glory spurted rounds of semen onto her face and she moaned from the hotness the release had.

Naruto sweated and panted as he finished cumming and Jessica planted her mouth on his member to suck on his foreskin. Once she was done, she gathered as much of the semen on her face into her palms and licked it up before freeing it from her breasts.

He rubbed his forehead and looked to see Jessica standing up as she licked her lips a single time. She straddled him once again and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Shall we, Naruto?" Jessica breathlessly asked.

"You bet!" Naruto energetically answered and Jessica positioned her warmth over his manhood before proceeding to slide down it. Her barrier was broken and she loudly moaned at his swollen glory being housed inside of her.

Naruto moaned at how tight she was and she deeply blushed before wiggling her hips atop his hardness. As she thrust down onto him, he returned the thrusts and pounded himself into the depths of her caverns.

Jessica loudly moaned as Naruto's hardness thrashed into her innards and she moved her hips against his movements. He took hold of her small waist and watched her large breasts soar into the air.

The bed squeaked as the paired worked their hips together and Jessica's hands held onto Naruto's shoulders as she rode him. Sweat began to form on her and she loudly moaned while Naruto drove his cock into her womanhood.

Jessica rolled her hips forward and grinded his manhood as it struck into her core and she leaned forward. Naruto noticed her breasts bobbing and swaying over his face before he slightly arose.

He buried his face into Jessica's mounds and they bounced on either side of his head while she held onto him. Both of them blushed as they versed hips and she felt him licking her chest before he fully sat up.

She locked her legs around his waist and bucked her hips while his head remained enclosed in her bosom. Naruto's member raged into her wetness and he eventually took his face out of her bountiful orbs.

He palmed them and excessively groped at them while driving his cock into her entrance. Her toes curled from the pleasure her body felt and she cried out from the blonde's kneading of her breasts making her wetter.

Naruto's manhood flew into Jessica's warmth and she closed her eyes as she brushed her fingers through his hair. He pressed his lips against Jessica's and her olive-colored eyes stared into his azure ones while their crotches clashed.

Their tongues rubbed and tasted one another within their sealed lips as Naruto's right hand seized her tit. He caressed the opposing breast and squeezed the bud as it bobbed about.

Impressed by his manhood pummeling into her tunnels, Jessica's tongue eagerly licked Naruto's and she felt her mind becoming blank. He ended the kiss and began to suckle on her bud as it bounced into the air.

Naruto moaned at the taste and Jessica's fingers continued trailing through his hair as he rammed his hardness into her body with her legs remaining locked around him. Her eyes closed as her mind quickly faded into complete ecstasy from his speed and impacts alike.

He jerked his hardness into Jessica's wetness and resorted to licking her nipples while squeezing her mounds against one another. As he tasted and flickered his tongue against the redhead's bust, he groaned at her being tighter on his hilt as it soared upright and his testicles became tighter by the minute.

Naruto's cock shot into Jessica's grinding walls and sweat flew off both of their heated bodies. By now, every inch of them was riddled with sweat drizzling down every inch of them and their synced speed hadn't slowed down in the least.

His fingers groped at Jessica's breasts as his tongue saw to the pleasing of her aroused nipples and she felt his movements reaching deep into her stomach. She prevented any of the sweat pouring down her forehead from getting into her eyes and did the same for him by brushing her fingers through his hair from the front.

Naruto planted his lips on Jessica's right tit and suckled it once again before she moaned to her lung's full extent as her walls coiled on his hilt. He moaned from the tight feeling on his hardness and the pressure caused his semen to burst from it into her stomach.

Jessica moaned at the heat of his cum as it flowed out of her warmth while filling her up at the same time and Naruto groaned as the orgasm ended. Jessica's warmth remained on his hardness as she panted and fell against him.

She framed his face and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before he chuckled at her. Jessica smiled at him and lifted her drenched womanhood off his member.

Naruto watched as she turned around and displayed her rear end as she balanced herself on all of her limbs. She lustfully looked back at him and he gripped her large derriere before his manhood entered her once again.

Jessica moaned as she felt him beginning to drive his cock into her womanhood and her breasts flew forward as she started digging her nails into the bed. His crotch smacked against her large peach and his pistons made her whole body rock about.

Naruto reached forward and gently took hold of her forearm before she lifted her upper body. She then felt him licking the back of her neck as he slammed his member into her walls and she shivered from how smooth the licks were.

He smiled at her moans sounded throughout the room along with the sounds of their flesh meeting again and again. Jessica's breasts freely heaved about as Naruto held onto her forearm and groped at her lower cheeks.

The sweat remaining on the pair doubled and more of it flew off their hot forms. Jessica's eyes glistened as her breasts flew forward and she felt Naruto's free hand rubbing against her clit as his licks turned to nibbles.

Naruto's hips flew forward and his manhood rumbled Jessica's innards with his sharp impacts flying upright. He released her forearm and started squeezing her breast as she howled from this.

He vigorously rubbed her clit as his hilt flew into her entrance and she took to fondling her free mound. She held it up and licked her bobbing tit with Naruto massaging the other.

Jessica blushed as Naruto's teasing made her orgasm approach again and she breathed heavily as she rubbed her tongue on her bud. He groaned as his member throbbed inside of her tightening walls and she moaned into the air as a simultaneous release happened seconds later.

Both felt a wave of ecstasy wash over them as their release oozed from her pussy onto the bed as they fell onto their sides and relaxed. Naruto brushed his fingers through Jessica's hair and she smiled in pure bliss at him.

Shortly, Naruto lie back as Jessica stood over him and turned around before sinking her warmth down his cock. Jessica smiled at him as she shook her hips and he propelled his hardness upright into her tunnels.

Jessica watched as Naruto's hands reached up and took hold of her breasts before rubbing them together. She leaned back with her hands planting on either side of him and they immediately dug into the mattress once more.

Naruto profusely sweat as he squeezed and fondled Jessica's chest as it jiggled into the air. She fell back and her back touched his chest as her innards grinded his member.

Jessica smiled as it was drove into her core and watched as her quaking breasts were toyed with. Naruto once again licked at her neck and she turned her head to face him.

Her tongue licked at his and he battled back against hers in the process while moaning loudly. Ultramarine and olive eyes once again met as their lips slowly drew together while he kneaded her chest.

Naruto's rod shot into Jessica's insides and their lips eventually pressed against one another with their tongue war continuing. The blonde couldn't get enough of Jessica's chest as it jiggled in his hold and his fingers buried deep within the ample flesh reflected his new addiction to them.

Jessica didn't mind Naruto's excessive kneading and fondling in the least as she worked her hips together to grind his erection. The red-haired toon's eyes shimmered with his as did the same and the bed continued to nosily squeak from their combined movements.

He jerked his hips upright and plunged himself into Jessica's pussy as she rode the younger man as their lips remained together throughout the sex. She stroked his whiskers as he rubbed and squeezed at her orbs while she shook her waist.

Naruto's semen and Jessica's juices imploded within her womb while simultaneously pouring out of her. They relaxed and separated lips later before an idea came across his mind.

"Hey, Jessica." Naruto smiled.

"Yes?" Jessica breathlessly asked.

"I just had a good idea." Naruto smiled and an interested smile appeared on Jessica's face. A moment later, he stood behind gripping her rear end and two shadow clones stood in front of her.

The minute she felt him enter her again, she wrapped her fingers around the clones' lengths and stroked them. All three blondes moaned as she pleasured them and the clones each groped Jessica's bobbing bosom.

Naruto's hands remained planted on her derriere as he drove his crotch forward and his length rumbled her innards with each thrust. Jessica had the clones stand closer to her face and she licked at both of the tips of their erections.

She planted her mouth on the first clone's cock and sucked on it while pumping it before switching to the other. Naruto pounded his manhood into Jessica's tunnels and she licked at the exposed foreskin of the clones' members.

The clones each felt chills of pleasure running through them and Jessica moaned from Naruto's hands feeling up her peach. She planted her mouth on the second clone's member and he pumped it into her mouth while softly placing his hand atop her head.

Using this, he helped with her movements of sucking on him and her tongue swirled around his foreskin as she tasted it. As for the other clone, she stroked his hilt from top to bottom and he felt his legs start wobbling as the original blonde pounded into her.

Naruto felt his balls tightening and Jessica's walls did the same from the pleasure that surrounded her. She closed her eyes and seductively moaned as the clone's member was channeled into her mouth.

Jessica took her mouth off the clone's hilt and lathered the other with her saliva before she had stand closer; their lengths directly in front of her face. She continued stroking and pumping them while she slowly started blowing on them.

This proved to be the last straw for them and Naruto alike as his seeds sprayed into her pussy while the clones' release spurted onto her face. Jessica moaned a final time from this before she was allowed to rest on the bed and Naruto and his clones all stood by panting.

With a nod from the original, the clones vanished and Naruto sat next to Jessica as he stroked her cheek. She smiled at him and brushed her fingers through his hair before he grinned at her.

"Naruto, care for a shower?" Jessica asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Naruto said as she gently took his hand and sauntered to her private shower room with him in tow.

 _Half an hour later_

Naruto and Jessica sat back at their tables and smiled at each other with amorous eyes. Just then, Marvin Acme walked by and greeted them.

"Mr. Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Acme said as he held out his hand to Naruto and the shinobi smiled before shaking his other hand; knowing about his hidden buzzer.

"You must be Marvin Acme." Naruto smiled and Acme only laughed at his other hand before shook.

"That's right and good eye!" Acme said.

"How do you do, Mr. Acme?" Jessica asked.

"Just swell, thank you." Acme smiled.

"So, Acme, are you coming to the museum opening tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Wouldn't miss but Naruto, have you played a good game of patty cake recently?" Acme asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"It's a great way to pass the time and Jessica here is a whiz at patty cake." Acme said.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten that." Naruto laughed.

"Call me crazy but I sure heard a loud smacking sound coming from near your dressing room a little while ago. Are you sure you weren't playing patty cake?" Acme asked and Naruto and Jessica gave each other sheepish looks before chuckling.

"Come to think of it, yes, we were in a way." Jessica smiled and Naruto grinned in agreement.

"I figured as much." Acme said as he walked away and Naruto and Jessica shared a friendly laugh.

 _The next day_

Naruto and Jessica stood outside the museum with Maroon holding a large pair of scissors in his hands as he was front of a large ribbon. A large crowd of toons and people alike all awaited the opening as Maroon opened the scissors; half of the crowd having been drawn thanks to Naruto's saving of the GI Joe scout puppy.

"For Bob Hoskins!" Maroon said.

"For Bob Hoskins!" The crowd energetically called back before the ribbon was cut in half and Roger Rabbit appeared on the roof of the building with other toons.

"If I can have your attention P-p-p-p-lease?" Roger asked before he led every toon in earshot in a group choir of **_Smile, Darn Ya, Smile_** and Naruto and Jessica happily looked on at him. Once the song was over, Naruto and Jessica looped arms together as they proceeded into the museum.

 _Years later_

"All r-r-r-right now, here we g-g-go." Porky said as he readied a camera to take a picture of Naruto and Jessica along with their son and daughters in front of the Bob Hoskins museum. The son and older daughter, Roger and Hina, respectively had their mother's red hair and while Hina took after Jessica in eye color, Roger's eyes were those of his father's.

Naruto and Jessica's second daughter, a toddler named after Holli, was blonde with bright blue eyes and comfortably rested in her mother's arms. Roger and Hina both smiled as brightly as possible and Porky waved a rattle which made the bubbly Holli giggle.

Porky snapped the picture and smiled as it marked the first time that Naruto and Jessica had brought their children to the museum.

"Good work, Porky." Naruto smiled.

"D-d-don't mention it." Porky beamed.

"Children, are you ready to go inside the museum?" Jessica smiled.

"You bet, Mommy!" Roger and Hina both excitedly answered and Holli seemed to agree with her bubbly laughter.

"Will t-t-that be all?" Porky asked.

"Not just yet." Hina smiled.

"Oh, w-w-what is it?" Porky asked.

"You'll see, Porky." Roger said as he cleared his throat along with Hina and they both looked to the readers.

 _* **The Merry-Go-Round-Broke Down** plays*_

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-...That's all, folks!" Roger and Hina excitedly said.

"Th-th-that's my line!" Porky complained and both Naruto and Jessica laughed at their children's antic with Holli joining in. Just then, Tinker Bell flew overhead and with a swing of her wand, everything cut to black before she took her leave.

* * *

Bet you never expected me to write a Naruto/Jessica Rabbit story, did you? Well, that's why I have Raptor in my name; I always have the element of surprise and to think, I've wrote the third Naruto/Jessica Rabbit story ever though given **_Admiral Kunkka's_** Naruto/Jessica story, one could say this is technically the 2nd Naruto/Jessica Rabbit ever written.

Man, just think about; the best lemon writer ever, **_Kyuubi16,_** wrote the original Naruto/Jessica Rabbit story and I've written the 3rd one; not to mention this is currently the longest one ever wrote. With **_Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_** Having so many toon characters, this is what made it fun to feature Bugs Bunny and the camp.

Given that Bob Hoskins is gone, I felt it was important to pay homage to him through the museum made in his honor in this story and the characters' recollection of him. As tear-inducing as one might find it, I'm glad I went through with paying tribute to him and his work as Eddie Valiant.

I even threw in Holli Would from **_Cool World_** and even the **_GI Joe_** characters (some of you may think it was random but that comic book panel of Cobra Commander hurting that puppy pisses me off to no end so that's why Naruto attacked him in this story.) along with those **_Space Jam_** aliens.

Now, the next woman will be Chel from 2000's **_The Road to El Dorado_** and then we'll finish the series with Eris from **_Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas._** That's right; two bombshells from two box-office bombs are in this series and I hope everyone enjoys the story.

So, as said in Hollywood, that's a wrap!


End file.
